


no broken hearts in the club

by frausorge



Series: fourteen wins [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Sky is the limit in this town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Bebe Rexha.

Martin's never understood why locker cleanout should take as long as it does. Take shit off shelf, put in bag. Or in trash, as the case may be. But of course, there's lots of other stuff going on. 

Pokey is living up to his name and slowing everyone down by taking them aside for the chin-up talk. Jumbo's doing the same with Patty, Wardo, and the other older guys, and Logan is helping attaboy the rookies. Guys are also getting called into Doug's office for formal exit interviews, and the media team is prowling around for anyone willing to say something on camera. And on top of all that, Missy's trying to recruit guys who'll still be in town to go to the A's thing next weekend.

Martin goes ahead and puts his name down. He doesn't have any strong feelings about the A's, but he's in no rush to get back to the bare walls of his condo in Vancouver and the sympathetic eyes of his family and friends. And it's nice to feel like his calendar isn't suddenly completely blank.

Pavs sits down next to Martin and nudges Martin's knee with his own. 

"So," he says, "that was a pretty good warmup."

"Mmhm," Martin says.

"I'll be looking for good things from you next year."

"For sure."

Pavs holds his knuckles up for a fistbump, then slaps Martin's shoulder and walks away.

As soon as he's gone, Logan sidles up. "You gonna stick around till the weekend?" Logan says. 

"Yeah, figured I would."

"Good," Logan says. "We should go out, after. I know a place."

"Sure," Martin says.

Logan keeps looking at Martin almost absently, with that funny half-smile he gets sometimes. Martin raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll text you!" Logan says, and slides away.

 

Martin sleeps in for a couple of mornings, letting his body recover. Then he sets an alarm again and starts checking out hiking trails he hasn't gotten to try yet: Henry Cowell, Rancho San Antonio, Mount Diablo. The hills are tawny dust wherever there's no tree cover, but the air isn't overly hot, and the clear sky seems to soak up every sound. At lunchtime Martin finds a spot with some shade and lets the stillness sink into his bones.

Logan sends a picture of his empty plate streaked with sauce and crumbs. _think i ate 2 much_ , he says.

Martin sends back a photo of his own crumpled sandwich wrapper, and then a shot of the bay spread out at his feet.

 _ok u win_ , Logan says.

 _come with next time_ , Martin says.

 _ya lmk_ , Logan answers immediately.

Martin smiles and pushes back up to his feet.

 

The group going to Oakland ends up being him, Logan, Justin, Brenden, and Barclay Goodrow, who's been with the 'Cuda since December, but will probably be back up again in the fall. The crowd at the Coliseum gives them all a nice cheer. Martin short-hops his throw, but it doesn't matter; he never claimed to be good at _launching_ projectiles, and anyway he's not the pitcher everyone came to see. The A's lose, but Martin's not invested enough to be upset. At least the Giants fans and the scattering of actual Angels fans in attendance are leaving happy.

Justin and Brenden peel off after the game, Justin muttering about his in-laws, but Goody and one of Logan's buddies come with them to the restaurant and then the club that Logan swears has the best music.

Martin sits with them for a beer or two. Logan disappears in the direction of the bar, theoretically to get another round, but he's gone for a long time and Martin finds his attention wandering. Astonishingly, the music really isn't half bad. "I'm going to check out the floor," he says.

Goody blinks, and Martin hopes that wasn't too rude to drop into the middle of the conversation. All Goody says, though, is, "Cool, dude." 

Martin makes his way over and finds a spot where he can merge into the crowd. He hasn't really gone properly dancing in a long time. Not since Prague, maybe– can that be true? He shakes his head to himself and lets the thought go. The music and the lights wash over him, and there's nothing at all to worry about. He loses himself in the motion. 

A hand drops onto his shoulder, warmer than the press of random bodies bumping into him.

"You never said you could dance!" Logan yells over the music. "You've been holding out on us."

Martin keeps letting the downbeat move him, loose and easy and free.

"Have I?" he says. "I won't anymore."

"What?" 

"I'll dance with you if you want," Martin says. 

Logan's mouth drops open. Martin holds his gaze, still moving.

"Yeah," Logan says. His voice is just a rasp now, barely audible, but Martin hears him. "Please."

Martin smiles, and after a moment Logan smiles back. Martin sets his hands on Logan's hips and pulls him in close.


End file.
